the Spirits of the force
by shadow alchemist4532
Summary: Jedi Master Nathan Murdoch must juggle being a Singer and his status as a Jedi when he must defend the Earth and his friends against the Sith but it is when he changes his name to Jack Holmes when his bondmate Alicia Simpson leaves on a three year mission and when Darth Septilis brings about the ressurection of Typhojem and merges with him is when his ultimate battle begins.


Jedi knight Nathan Murdoch was practicing his singing which was awesome according to his fellow jedi. The 11 year old was a natrural singer according to his former master obi wan kenobi "what I need is a guitarist, a drummer, a piano player" Nathan muttered to himself his musings were cut short when he walked past the music room he peeked inside to see his best friend Michael Tracy doing a guitar solo to the song Beat it by Michael Jackson on an electric guitar another one of his friends Luke Hilston playing along on the drums and Luke's girlfriend Caitlin Barneveld playing on a piano and another guitar.

Nathan cleared his throat they all jumped a foot in the air "nice playing" he complimented "thanks" the three replied at the same time "I can't help but notice your missing a singer" Nathan spoke up again "judging how I heard you sing how about you sing" Luke suggested "alright sure what song" Nathan asked "beat it by Michael Jackson" Caitlin answered Nathan shrugged "okay" and then he started to sing_ "they told him don't you ever come around here don't want to see your face better disappear"_ when he sang that he disappeared behind something and reappeared singing_ "the fire's in their eyes and their words are really clear so beat it just beat it" _Nathan pointed at the door when he sang the words beat it_ "you better run, you better do what you can don't want to see no blood, don't be a macho man you want to be tough, better do what you can so beat it but you want to be bad" _Nathan now stood in the middle of the room pointing at the door

"_Just beat it, beat it, beat it, beat it no one wants to be defeated"_

he sang spinning on the spot and moonwalking _"Showin' how funky and strong is your fight  
It doesn't matter who's wrong or right_

_Just beat it, beat it  
Just beat it, beat it  
Just beat it, beat it  
Just beat it, beat It"_

the guitars and drums playing in synch with his singing

"_they're out to get you, better leave while you don't want to be a boy, you wanna be a man you want to stay alive, better do what you can so beat it just beat it" _

Nathan noticed they were getting an audience but he did not care he just kept singing

"_you have to show them your really not scared your playing with your life this ain't no truth or dare they'll kick you then they beat you then they tell you it's fair so beat it but you want to be bad just beat it, beat it, beat it no one wants to be defeated showin' how funky and strong is your fight it doesn't matter who's wrong or who's right just beat it" _Nathan completed the song after repeating the chorus a few times to thunderous applause from the assembled audience all of them cheering for the band "shall we call ourselves the spirits of the force?" Nathan whispered he then noticed Darian Mcnabb edging towards Alicia who was busy clapping and grabbed her "Darian" Nathan yelled giving chase after the boy Nathan left the school running after Darian and the kidnapped Alicia eventually they arrived at the train station Darian threw Alicia into the carriage and was about to follow until he was punched in the face by Nathan "GRRRR" Darian growled sending Nathan onto the roof Nathan had his obsidian black lightsaber activated Darian followed his blood red light sabre activated and struck Nathan blocked and parried sending the other boy onto the 6th carriage Darian charged and slashed but Nathan blocked again as the train left the station the two boys continued their duel as the train headed towards Melbourne Alicia and many others aboard Alicia was telling the driver about the duel on top of the train but they were interrupted by Darian pulling the brake lever out "you've got a train to catch" he said to Nathan leaving and with that Nathan immediately jumped in front of the window and activated his wrist hookshot's and they embedded into two walls as the train sped forwards Nathan felt as if his arms were being ripped off "AAAAAARRRRRRRRRGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Nathan screamed in pain as the train slowed to a stop and once it stopped Nathan fell forwards eyes closed unconscious but the driver caught him and pulled him in and opened the doors and told everybody to get out and the everybody hopped off confused "this is the boy who saved our lives" Alicia answered the unanswered question.

other trains stopped having seen what happened and began to help fix everything up and clear the train away Nathan had woken up and left before Alicia could thank him Nathan had returned to the temple after getting his stuff from school and Alicia returned to school he was currently reporting to the council "so Darien Mcnabb kidnapped miss Simpson and you and him fought on a moving train" Mace said for the third time "yes and he had a red lightsaber I think he was a sith" Nathan replied "the Sith they have been extinct since we arrived here" Ki-Adi mundi said in disbelief "they are not extinct they are proberly in hiding" Nathan said rather irritated "HMMM agree with master Murdoch I do in hiding the dark side is" Yoda said "but there is no proof" Pablo sneered "there where several eyewitness's including me are you willing to dispute proof from several witnesses to my fight with Darien Jill" Nathan said icily "no I doubt your word" Pablo shot back angrily "enough master Jill proof there is the sith are in hiding" Yoda said in a tone that was final "that means a war would follow when the Sith come out of hiding and Sidious will try and turn Anakin and Luke again" Nathan said they all nodded "guess I'll have to kill him before he turns me and my son then" Anakin said "just to change the subject what's this I hear about you forming a band" Obi wan asked "how did you find out?" Nathan asked "it was bound to happen eventually" Agen Kolar said all of them except Pablo nodded but they all fell silent when they heard Pablo mutter "stupid little green troll" and then WHACK "troll I am not" Yoda said after hitting Pablo in the knee with his Gimer stick "failed to specify what species I am George Lucas did devious little green people I call my species he he he" Nathan groaned inwardly _"I now regret showing him the star wars movies and did he really just say that"_ he thought "council adjourned" Mace said soon everybody got up and left Nathan walking with Anakin, Obi wan and Siri "why must Pablo Jill always pick a fight with you?" Obi wan wondered "because he doesn't like me" Nathan replied "speaking of the band what's it called and are you going to invite us to your show?" Siri asked as Luke walked next to his father and told him about his latest mission "the bands called the spirits of the force and of course I'll invite you to the show" Nathan answered "Sidious must be getting desperate why else would he want to clone us" Luke told his father "he must be and your mother wants to know if you are not on a mission tonight" Anakin replied "no I'm not why?" Luke asked "we are going out for dinner and you can bring Mara" Anakin answered "won't she be coming anyway because family dinner's involve Obi wan and Siri anyway" Luke said "I suppose your right hey Nathan ring your father and see if he's free tonight" Anakin said "you know he's free tonight Anakin I told you that yesterday" Nathan replied "well ask him to meet us at" Anakin realized he did not know where they where going "alright I'll you after Padme and Leia tell me" Anakin said sheepishly as they walked into the Skywalker's apartment the Kenobi's was to the right of theirs and Nathan's was to the left of their's "Padme where are we going tonight?" Anakin asked as Obi wan and Siri started to make out on the couch "you forgot didn't you dad" Leia said laughing silently "oh be quiet by the way Luke's back" Anakin said "Ani we are going to La Porchetta remember" Padme said after greeting everybody and all of them began to laugh as Nathan poured a bucket of water over Obi wan and his wife "NATHAN!" they both yelled and noticed them all laughing "THAT'S NOT FUNNY!" Obi wan yelled "actually dad it Is funny" Obi wan and Siri's daughter and Luke's girlfriend Mara Kenobi walked in "I'll go ring Dad now" Nathan said pulling out his mobile and calling his father "hello" Grant Murdoch answered his phone "Dad yes Anakin wants to know if you can meet us at La Porchetta" Nathan asked "in what suburb?" Grant asked "which suburb?" Nathan asked Padme "Croydon" she answered "Croydon" he told his father "I'll be there at seven" Grant answered "are you going to make it to my place this weekend?" Nathan scowled "Liam and Josh going to be there?" he asked "yes your Nan's coming down" Grant answered "what day?" Nathan asked "Sunday we are going to the excelsior for lunch" Grant answered "I'll try and make it on Sunday depends if the Council doesn't summon me to a meeting" Nathan replied "oh and bring your light sabre" Grant then said "ok see you then" before he hung up "he'll meet us their at seven" Nathan said "why bring our light sabres?" Anakin asked "one. This weapon is your life and two just in case sith lord's show up" Nathan answered him Anakin rolled his eye's and Obi wan looked approving "at least one of my Padawan's listened" he said "partially because you told me every day before I leave for school" Nathan replied "oh alright when's your band's first show" Obi wan asked "I need to discuss it with Michael first" Nathan replied ringing him "hello Michael John Tracy speaking if you need something blown up I'm your man" Michael answered "Michael how many times have I told you to not advertise a bombing company on the phone" Nathan said to him who yelped "Nathan did not know it was you" he said "don't you have caller ID" Nathan asked "my mother confiscated my mobile please don't kill me" Michael said "I'm not going to kill you I can't keep the council from discovering your bombing company forever" Nathan said "so what do you want?" Michael asked "we need to schedule the band's first show" Nathan answered "HMM I'll get back to you a client's calling" Michael said hearing his mobile ringing "Michael John Tracy you better not-" Nathan started to growl but Michael hung up "damn that fucking pyromaniac" Nathan swore under his breath "so when is it?" obi wan asked "look I need you all to keep this a secret from the council if you don't I'll erase your memory of the secret" Nathan snarled "we'll keep the secret" they all said "my guitarist is a pyromaniac who owns a bombing company" Nathan growled out before heading to his apartment all three apartments were connected so Padme could call meeting's and invite them to dinner he came back holding a bottle of ginger beer sipping out of it muttering under his breath "alright he'd get along with Anakin" Siri chuckled "OI!" Anakin yelled at his sister in law  
"it's true" Nathan remarked "join him and I'll cut your privates off and make you eat them Anakin" he then threatened Anakin as Leia's boyfriend Jedi master Han Solo walked in "what did I miss?" he asked "can I trust you to keep a secret" Nathan asked him "sure you can" Han replied "my best friend is a pyromaniac who owns a bombing company" Nathan snarled he was interrupted by his phone ringing he answered it "hello" he asked "Nathan I said I'd get back to you" Michael said "what's your date idea for our first show?" Nathan said impatiently "I was thinking Halloween" Michael said "sure now tell me what are you blowing up for a client this time so I can keep innocents away?" Nathan asked " the eureka tower" Michael answered that's when Nathan blew up at him "YOU FUCKING IDIOT REMEMBER YOUR RULE OF NO BLOWING UP LANDMARKS AND IMPORTANT BULDINGS!" Nathan yelled "just kidding" Michael laughed Nathan muttered words that sounded like "fucking pyromaniac" and "I'm going to cut his privates off and make him eat them I don't care who the kriff he is" he muttered "I'm actually blowing up a Yarra Hills building that's scheduled for demolition" Michael answered laughing severely "why do you seek to piss me off?" Nathan asked "it's fun" Michael replied "see you tomorrow mister pyromaniac" Nathan said hanging up as Padme told them to get into something nice so Nathan left and came back in his white Jedi cloak and tuxedo light sabre hidden in his cloak's inner pocket the other men came back in tuxedos and Lightsabre's up their sleeves "might as well go James Bond and James Bond in a cloak" Han said and they all burst into laughter the women came back in formal clothes but no dresses "what?" they asked "oh something Han told us" Anakin answered "and that would be?" they asked again "I quote might as well go James Bond and James Bond in a cloak" Luke answered "let's just go" Leia said chuckling and they left Nathan took his motorbike while the rest took their cars and parked out side La Porchetta Nathan and Obi wan recognized one of the cars and cursed "fuck" they both swore as Grant arrived parked his car noticed the other car and cursed as well "fuck" he swore Grant wore a tuxedo and had his Light sabre up his sleeve there was a shout of "language" from the women and "what's wrong" from the men "Merrin, Liam and Josh fuck" Nathan swore again his older brother Lochlan was the only one who supported him about being a Jedi they entered and saw them sitting at a table next to the one they booked "shit" Nathan whispered Hood up Lochlan noticed him first and Nathan told him to be quiet as they sat down Nathan groaned when the waiter put his hood down and he ordered a large mexicana pizza and a coke the waiter left and that was when Merrin Liam and Josh noticed him "what the fuck do you three want now?" Nathan asked angrily "oh nothing just wondering if you're a worthless failure" Merrin sneered "he is not a worthless failure he is a brave and heroic Jedi knight now leave him alone Merrin" Grant said to them voice raised slightly "oh Grant didn't see you there listen on Friday may you please bring Milk, Bread, school snacks and 5 bottles of coke" Merrin asked "no he doesn't have to" Nathan said icily the same tone he uses on people who threaten Alicia and his friends, the Sith and Pablo Jill "you have no say in this traitor you are no longer a member of our family" Liam sneered "your right he's not a member of your family he's a member of ours" Anakin and Obi wan said as one as their food arrived "come on" Merrin sneered paying for their food and leaving they all ate quietly until Anakin started a conversation about the Geelong football club "no I'm sorry Anakin Hawthorn is better than Geelong" Nathan argued "no Geelong is better than the Hawks" Anakin shot back "I think your both wrong Carlton is better than both of them" Grant said "no they are not" Anakin and Nathan argued "boys Collingwood is the best and you know it" Padme, Leia and Luke said at the same time "no you are wrong west coast is the best" Han joined the argument "no Hawthorn is the best" Nathan said "who won all of the games Geelong versed Hawthorn?" Anakin asked mockingly "that was because of Jeff Kennet" Nathan shot back after finishing his fifth slice of Pizza "you all know saint kilda is the best so why don't you just admit it" Obi wan said calmly eating his fish "No Hawthorn is the best" Nathan contradicted his former master "let's end the AFL talk please" Siri and Mara asked "alright but Hawthorn is the best" Nathan said before finishing his pizza and drink and sitting there looking around the room with narrowed eyes they were the only ones their except for a man sitting at another table Nathan watched him with narrowed eyes and watched him slowly pull out a sith trooper blaster "Down!" he ordered pulling them down as the man shot at them Nathan pulled out his Lightsaber as the Man was about to call back up but Nathan decapitated the man instead of blood that usually came with decapitation sparks came from the neck as the man fell to the ground "GRR WHY DOES THE SITH ALWAYS RUIN MY NIGHTS?" Nathan yelled "because it's fun" an entering hooded figure "I do believe I get the honour of knowing my enemy" Nathan said "HAHAHAHAHAHAHA and you shall get the honour" The figure sneered pulling his hood down to reveal Darth Desolos AKA Kevin Simpson Grant's enemy "Desolos" Grant snarled "I don't want to fight you now Grant I want to fight your son" Desolos sneered as Nathan held his Light sabre in a form III stance and desolos held his light sabre in a form VII stance before desolos attacked in a fury Nathan blocked each strike like a master of form III would also using the force to distract desolos by flinging tables and cutlery at him pissed off Desolos sent sith lightning and Nathan sent emerald lightning blue met emerald as the lightning caused the power to flicker Nathan used the force so desolos would not be able to escape as desolos tried to escape after stopping the lightning and Nathan quickly decapitated desolos and vaporised his body Nathan stood there breathing heavily before turning to the others Grant looked happy desolos was dead he immediately hugged his son before Anakin Obi wan and the rest did that as well before they all returned to the temple except Grant who returned to his home. Nathan was telling the council about his fight with desolos "hmmm no doubt the sith returned they have" Yoda sighed "yes but I managed to deal them a crushing blow and pissed a few Sith Lords off in the process" Nathan said cheerfully "only you would be cheerful about pissing off Sith Lords" Siri said shaking her head "the reason being because desolos was rather high ranking in the Sith's empire many including Darth Septilis" Luke said "do you know septilis's identity?" Nathan asked "yes your not going to like it" Luke said "humour me" Nathan said "your former Padawan Jordan Nicholas" Luke said Nathan froze in shock "damn it" he said after a while with a look of utter failure on his face "I failed my own Padawan" he said sighing Anakin and Obi wan gave him a sympathetic look they knew the feeling Obi wan when Anakin temporarily fell under the spell of the dark side and Anakin when Ahsoka left the jedi order and turned dark Anakin was forced to kill her before he killed Dooku on the invisible Hand Anakin first held signs of redemption when he told the clones to wait outside and make sure nobody escaped on foot and told the jedi to leave coruscant and teleported the temple to earth in the 1960s where all Jedi in the previous 12 years was brought back to life except those who refused and felt that they had done everything in life Qui gon jinn and Tahl were two that refused to come back instead choosing to guide the jedi in the after life Anakin lied saying he vaporised the temple with a powerful force repulse Anakin was fully redeemed when Obi wan got the high ground after their duel on Mustafar and returned to Padme's side and when Anakin choked her he got rid of her ability to have Children after Luke and Leia were born Yoda, Anakin, Obi wan, Padme and the skywalker twins headed to earth and Obi wan proposed to Siri when they arrived at the temple Yoda officiated the marriage and got rid of the anti attachment rule because nobody listened to the rule anyway. Anakin was made a Jedi Master after fighting Sidious in front of the republic senate but it did not stop coruscant from becoming completely destroyed and abandoned and Grant was trained as a jedi by Ki-Adi and it was Grant and Ki adi who brought Nathan into the order and at the age of 7 became the Padawan of Obi wan kenobi and at the age of 10 became a Jedi knight and three months later took Jordan Nicholas as his padawan and six months later Jordan became a knight and disappeared now it was revealed that Jordan and turned to the dark side and became a sith lord "if he shows I will do what I must" Nathan said sighing "council adjourned" Mace said and the council headed to bed Nathan headed to bed as well and the next day at lunch they had band practice "which song are we practicing?" Luke asked Nathan though for a second "how about from the inside by Linkin Park" Nathan suggested "sure" the other three agreed and starting to play the song "_I don't know who to trust no surprise everyone feels so far away from me_"

Nathan started to sing standing in front of the microphone

"_heavy thoughts sift through dust and the lies trying not to break but I'm so tired of this deceit every time I try to make myself get back up on my feet all I ever think about is this all the tiring time between and how trying to put my trust in you take's so much out of me" _Nathan took a breath before singing the chorus loudly _"Take everything from the inside and throw it all away cause I swear for the last time I won't trust myself with you" _Nathan sang pointing forward at the wall_ "Tension is building inside, steadily  
Everyone feels so far away from me  
Heavy thoughts forcing their way out of me" _Nathan sang unseen tears falling down his face _" Trying not to break  
But I'm so tired of this deceit  
Every time I try to make myself  
Get back up on my feet_

_All I ever think about is this  
All the tiring time between  
And how trying to put my trust in you  
Just takes so much out of me" _Nathan sang the chorus again with a more anger filled edge "_Take everything from the inside and throw it all away cause I swear I won't trust myself with you_

_I won't waste myself on you you,you waste myself on you you,you"_ Nathan again pointed at the wall angrily "_I'll take everything from the inside and throw it all away cause I swear for the last time I won't trust myself with you _

_Everything from the inside and just throw it all away cause I swear for the last time I won't trust myself with you you, you"_ the song ended to applause once again "where can we practice which won't turn into a mini show?" Nathan asked Michael "I don't know" he replied as his mobile went off "got to go I've got a client" Michael yelled running off "Michael John Tracy you get back here" Nathan yelled but Michael pretended not to here and left "Damn you Michael" Nathan said as Alicia hugged him having seen his invisible tears "how I put up with Michael sometimes is beyond me" Nathan told her as they broke apart "why is that master Jedi?" she asked half teasing "can I trust you to keep this a secret?" Nathan asked "sure" she replied as an explosion and Michael's shout of crazy laughter echoed through the air Nathan and Alicia ran outside and Nathan tackled Michael to the ground "OW Nathan get off me" Michael groaned as the pieces of the abandoned car lay on the ground "how-many-times-have-i-told-you-to-not-laugh-crazily-it-makes-me-think-their's-a-sith-lord-nearby" Nathan said emphasizing each word with a punch to the arm and face "he is a pyromaniac who owns a bombing company" Nathan told the alarmed girl "nice job killing my abusive bastard of a father" Alicia complimented punching Michael in the privates "AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Michael groaned and all the males who saw that winced Luke and Nathan included "hey you two are supposed to support me when I'm in pain" Michael said pointing at them accusingly "I'm sorry but I'd rather not piss her off and give her a reason to slap me besides I've got to keep the Jedi from discovering it was you" Nathan said slowly backing away "yeah I've got to go help him" Luke said running after him meeting Obi wan and to the three's annoyance Pablo Jill "ah Murdoch who's the boy?" Pablo sneered "this is my band's drummer and my friend Luke Hilston I'll give you the details now we were practicing for our show when the car exploded no doubt somebody parked it there for the bomb to go off when I walk past so I'll deal with whoever did it myself so go on return to the to the temple I'll deal with this myself" Nathan said as Pablo scowled and then the ongree left muttering angrily "doesn't deserve to live that murderer of Sith lords" Nathan growled angrily running his hand through his hair "are you sure Jill isn't a spy for the Sith" he asked Obi wan "I'm not sure" He replied "don't you make the council swear on the force not to reveal the place's we go to for the Skywalker's special dinners" Nathan asked "we do and most of them swear it" Obi wan answered "what about Jill?" Nathan pressed "he doesn't last time he said he needed to make a call oh fucking hell" Obi wan swore realizing it "look after things here I'm going to expose the traitor" Nathan ordered running to the temple and bumping into Anakin and Siri "Siri head to the temple security camera room follow Pablo Jill after the meeting you revealed the place we were going last night Anakin with me" he ordered "what's going on" they asked "Obi wan and I think Pablo is a spy for the sith" Nathan answered as Siri nodded and ran in the Camera room and Anakin and Nathan headed to Pablo Jill's favourite hangout the room of a thousand fountains and found him conversing with a rather pale looking Chelsea Smith a known dark acolyte they activated their Light sabers "Chelsea your not looking well" Nathan said in a conversational tone "she never does" Anakin pointed out to him and Nathan chuckled as Siri found the holo tapes of Pablo telling the location they were eating to the deceased Darth Desolos and was transmitting it around the entire temple when she sensed an enemy activated her Light sabre and blocked the Blade of Darth Sidious "Sidious what are you doing here" she yelled "HAHAHAHAHA to try and turn Anakin and Luke again" Sidious exclaimed viciously force pushing her into the corridor and jumping at her she blocked as Luke Skywalker walked around the corner seeing Sidious he activated his Light sabre "Darth Hidious" Luke said "it's Sidious Skywalker" he roared attacking Luke with a second Lightsabre and their Duel began younglings had been ushered to their rooms and were guarded by Master's and Guards alike the Temple was in Lockdown Obi wan was told to remain where he was Grant had arrived to help Obi wan protect the school from any possible Sith attack meanwhile Siri and Luke were winning against Darth Sidious who knew he had no choice he had to flee he force pushed them down the hall and fled to the next corridor but was stopped by Yoda and Mace "we meet again Darth Sidious" Yoda said Sidious scowled "Master Yoda Master Windu I was wondering where you were hiding" he sneered and the duel began meanwhile Anakin and Nathan were dueling Chelsea and Pablo "got any bright ideas?" Anakin asked as he blocked Pablo's blade "make sure they don't escape so they can not harm the younglings" Nathan replied as he dueled Chelsea on top of a large vine "alright" Anakin answered blue clashing against blue and black clashing against red could be seen if you entered the room "you can do better than that my dear" Nathan said wittily "funny your were not this polite the last time we met" Chelsea sneered as she stabbed which Nathan stepped to the side and destroyed her light sabre "surrender" Nathan said "NEVER!" she yelled attacking with a vibroblade which Nathan easily destroyed "as I said surrender" Nathan said "HM failure is death" Chelsea said and jumped of the waterfall and slit her own throat killing herself "Jordan you monster" Nathan muttered jumping to help Anakin "GRRR damn you Murdoch" Pablo said pressing a button causing an explosion to come from the youngling's rooms and Pablo teleported away Anakin and Nathan cursed "shit the youngling's" they both cursed running to the youngling's rooms they entered the first room to find them all extremely shaken but all right "where'd the explosion come from" he asked the Jedi Master checking over them "in the crèche we are not able to get in there yet" she replied Nathan and Anakin both swore in huttese and immediately ran to the crèche "move" Nathan ordered and cut the door down with his light sabre and ran into the room Anakin followed and they saw a sickening sight blood was everywhere and the infant's dead bodies lay on the ground the crèche master lay dead with a stab wound to her chest "hmm they were already dead before the bomb exploded they must have been killed by whoever placed the Bomb" Anakin said but Nathan was not listening he was looking at the roof in disgust Anakin looked up as well and saw the mark of the Sith and the words I am Darth Septilis feel my wrath Jedi written in blood they heard a gasp as Siri, Padme and Leia entered Anakin and Han immediately began to comfort them "HMM sad day this is" Yoda said entering with a grim faced Luke and Mace "escaped Sidious and the traitor has" Yoda said "Sidious hasn't escaped" Mara said walking in leading a struggling tied up Sidious in there was a vague zombie-like tone in her voice Nathan recognized the tone "awaken from your trance" he said waving his hand and Mara blinked as if coming out of a trance as Sidious broke out of his ropes and went to reapply the Mind Control but Anakin stabbed Sidious in the back "stay away from her Sidious" Anakin said "you would of made a good Sith Lord" Sidious said dying "one Sith down more to go" Nathan said glaring at the roof "Jordan has gone beyond redemption in my eyes the only thing he deserves now is death" Nathan hissed as the bodies were cleared out and Obi wan and Grant returned with Nathan's stuff and the Jedi congregated in the funeral hall and mourned the victims of the bombing "killed not by terrorist's they were killed by the Sith led by their new head Sith Darth Septilis remembered they will be as they are now one with the force with qui-gon and tahl they are protected they will be farewell young Jedi" Yoda eulogized as they watched the bodies be laid into the ground once the funeral was over the Jedi dispersed to do their own thing Nathan was heading to Melbourne because he was to investigate strange laughter in the now abandoned westgate bridge area taking a speeder bike Nathan arrived at the police blockade and went the rest of the way on foot "sorry sir you can't- my apologies master Jedi" the officer on duty said "take me to the person in charge" he said "of course" the officer said leading him to the chief commissioner "what is it office-master Jedi it's an honour" the commissioner stated "what is going on here the Jedi are getting reports of strange laughter and then deaths?" he asked "we are as baffled as you are this strange laughter is very weird and the bodies look very disturbing" the commissioner sighed "show me the bodies" Nathan ordered "follow me" the commissioner said as the two entered a nearby tent and Nathan immediately checked the body of a 15 year old girl "hmm" Nathan closed his eyes using his force sight and concentrated he saw what looked like a Light saber burn through her heart and also a bunch of laser blasts through her chest "looks like a light saber and a bunch of blaster bolts" he said "I'm going in" Nathan then left heading into the bridge hearing the laughter and he using his wrist hookshots and hung off the bridge and spied on the scene below there was a machine drying up the Yarra and making it into a system of tunnels Nathan dropped into the tunnels and snuck through the tunnels into the control room of the tunnel system "HAHAHAHAHAHA the Jedi have already lost their precious infant younglings tomorrow I'll attack the school my former master goes to and Alicia will be mine but now- you can come out now my former master" Septilis sneered Nathan revealed himself "you have changed Jordan I sense the Dark Side in you" Nathan said "HAHAHAHA the dark side is my new plaything" Jordan said shooting Lightning at him which Nathan caught with his hand and sent emerald Lightning which sent the Lightning back at Jordan who growled and stopped the Lightning "our time to fight is not now" Jordan growled sending his elite after Nathan who ran out side and engaged Jordan's elite in a fight quickly destroying them Nathan then jumped onto the bridge after Jordan's tunnels vanished "it moves" Nathan said sighing Nathan destroyed the Machine holding the water back and returned to the commissioner "it's the Sith Jordan has a base that moves he's gone from Melbourne" Nathan said the commissioner nodded "we'll get the bodies to the families and clean up the place soon we'll reopen the area" he replied "I've got to get back to the temple and report to the council" Nathan said leaving hopping onto his speeder bike and sped off back to the Jedi temple and entering the council room where the council sat Nathan's father Grant Murdoch has replaced Pablo Jill as a council member "your report give us" Yoda said and Nathan explained everything and told them what he overheard "HMM tomorrow the Sith shall reveal themselves to the world" Mace said "yes the Jedi must be on standby" Grant said "I'll tell my friends to get everybody out" Nathan said "Anakin accompany him to school and stay there tomorrow when the Sith attack you are to make sure everybody get's out safely and then help fight the Sith" Mace ordered "yes master Windu" Anakin replied "council adjourned" Mace said and they all left "Jordan will be ruthless he'll slaughter anyone who gets in the way of his plan of getting Alicia" Nathan said "my guess you'll tell your band mates to protect Alicia" Obi wan said "yes I'll ring Michael now" Nathan said as he pulled out his mobile and rang Michael "yawn hello" Michael said "oh did I wake you?" Nathan asked "yes" Michael said "look Michael bring as many explosives as you can" Nathan ordered "why?" Michael asked "the Sith led by Darth Septilis will attack" Nathan said "your job is to protect Alicia with Luke and Caitlin" Michael nodded "see you tomorrow" he said hanging up and falling asleep. The next day Nathan was leaving band practice when he saw Sith troopers came out of the ground "shit" Nathan said activating his light sabre and blocking the blaster bolts destroying the sith troopers "Anakin get everybody out and alert the temple Michael, Luke, Caitlin you know what to do" Nathan ordered as Sith troopers, Sith Lords and Darth Septilis came out of the ground "your getting on my nerves Jedi" Jordan sneered "I have a knack for that" Nathan answered before attacking the sith troopers with Anakin's help after he got everybody out and alerted the temple when they destroyed the troopers the Jedi arrived and the Lords engaged them in battle Nathan faced Septilis "you've been a thorn in the side of the sith too long" Jordan sneered "but this will not be our last battle I forsee there will be many more" Nathan said as they clashed their blades against one another "GRRR you can't win the dark side will rule everything and the Jedi will finally be extinct" Jordan sneered "even if you win the light side will never be extinct there will be people out there who fight the darkness the dark side will never win completely" Nathan shot back as he blocked Jordan's blade "DIE MY FORMER MASTER!" Jordan yelled sending Sith lightning which Nathan sent emerald lightning and the two beams of electricity collided in a shower of sparks "why must you constantly get on the Sith's nerves and piss us off?" Jordan asked "it's fun" Nathan shot back increasing the Lightning but a shot through Jordan's arm ended the Lightning duel "ARGH!" Jordan screamed and turned to see Alicia "Simpson" Jordan sneered but three bombs roll near him thrown by Luke, Caitlin and Michael before he could grab her the three bombs exploded in Jordan's face burning his face "ARRGH!" Jordan screamed as his five opponent's said "you lose deal with it" and Nathan said "surrender Jordan you can not win" Jordan sneered "I will not surrender Retreat!" Jordan ordered as the Sith vanished into the ground "physics speak against their escape route" Anakin said "physics speak against nearly everything we do" Nathan replied before the two burst into solid laughter Michael and Alicia following seconds later getting the joke "ok we've go to go report to the council-" Anakin started "no need master Skywalker saw everything we did" Yoda said "bugger" Nathan muttered that means they found out about Michael's bombing company "punish Michael we will not sense the Force in all of them we do but suppressed Alicia, Caitlin and Luke's powers are a visit to the healer's they will need" Yoda said solemnly "who will train Michael?" Nathan asked "I was thinking you will Master Murdoch" Yoda said "sure as long as he listens to my lecture on Light and Darkness" Nathan said "oh and no blowing building's up without my permission" Michael pouted "fine" he whined "right let's get you three to the healers and Michael to his Jedi robe fittings" they were interrupted by an explosion from Michael's house "Michael did you store your bombs under your bed again?" Luke asked "it felt like a good place at the time" Michael answered "it was not that deadly I'd say a scorched room and a mother out for your blood" Nathan said trying not to laugh at his padawan's situation Michael paled "oh shit" he muttered that was when Nathan and Luke burst out laughing for the second time that week "help me out here guys" Michael asked "no I'd rather not get slapped like last time" Nathan said last time Michael's mother was cleaning while Nathan and Michael were out the back fighting with fake lightsabers when BOOM! Michaels room ended up scorched and Michaels mother wanted to kill him Nathan intervened and got slapped as Obi wan arrived to pick him up while Nathan was cursing in huttese and Michaels mother got Obi wans ever famous lecture on good and bad parenting "right temple now!" Michael said desperate seeing his mother get out of her car looking ready to kill with a blaster in her hand "Master blaster" Michael said hiding behind a tree Nathan turned so quick he could've gotten whiplash "shit" Nathan hissed walking up to the women "Mrs Tracy put the blaster down" Nathan ordered "where is Michael I want to kill him for almost blowing me up?" she said "I'm not going to let you kill him" Nathan shot back Michael peeked his head out but quickly drew back when the woman fired instead the bolt hit Samantha Barneveld "Sam!" Michael yelled running to her "stay with us Sam come on" Michael gasped as Nathan tackled Debra Tracy to the ground "Debra Tracy I am placing you under arrest for the murder of Samantha Barneveld" Nathan hissed handcuffing the woman "Michael I love you and Luke look after my sister" Samantha gasped out before her head fell back and she breathed her last "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Michael and Caitlin screamed at the same time Luke began to comfort Caitlin while Nathan and Alicia comforted Michael as Anakin took Deb Tracy away "let's go" Nathan said and the five of them headed to the temple meeting Anakin Obi wan and Siri at the halls of healing Nathan was checked over while the other healers removed the blocks on Alicia Caitlin and Luke's powers and were sent flying by the power Nathan, Anakin, Padme, Michael, Obi wan and Siri winced but Michael hunched over in pain as a flying piece of equipment hit his privates and the males watching the show winced "second time this week" he hissed as Nathan escorted Michael to his robe fittings and half an hour later met Anakin and Luke outside who were going in "let me guess Luke's your padawan" Michael said who was wearing black and white Jedi robes like Nathan's robes "you guessed correct" Luke replied "be good for Anakin and make sure you train hard and if he starts making out with Padmé during a lesson pour a bucket of water on him" Nathan told Luke escorting his Padawan to their apartment and began lecturing about the Jedi and Light sabre safety before taking him to the sparring rooms where he found Siri and Alicia who was wearing brown robes in the middle of a practice spar "hello there" Nathan said casually and blocked Siri's blade Nathan rolled his eyes and disarmed her easily "you're getting a bit better Siri but you can not defeat me" Nathan said politely "alright smartass how about you duel Alicia" Siri said the 31 year old mock glaring at him "sure I'll go easy on you" Nathan said slipping into a ready soresu stance "alright master murdoch I won't go easy on you" Alicia replied formally bringing her training light sabre into a ataru stance Nathan switched his Light saber to low power and the two politely bowed to each other before Alicia slashed which Nathan blocked with ease and Alicia slashed and swung her light sabre at him Nathan blocked each strike Light saber a blur Alicia blocked each strike until they disarmed each other "very good I forsee that you will be very powerful" Nathan said "and I forsee you two making out a lot in the future" Michael remarked "thank you master" Alicia said ignoring Michael but blushing severely "Alicia if she starts making out with Obi wan during training lessons pour water over them" Nathan said as he began sparring with Michael and quickly disarmed him "oh if this was a real duel you'll be dead I'm afraid" Nathan said "you win I lose game over" Michael said "now let's go you need to build a Light saber if you want to stand a chance in a fight" Nathan said and instructed him to select a crystal which he went off and came back with a silver crystal and Nathan instructed him on how to build his light saber and recited the usual saying when somebody builds a light saber and the two began sparring again. It was now Sunday and the two were headed to reservoir on their motorbikes arriving they hopped off their bikes "why am I here?" Michael asked "one you would blow stuff up nonstop I could not put the council through that even if I wanted to and two I'm not facing this alone besides knowing my luck the Sith will show up or they will make me so pissed off I'll storm off and trash something" Nathan answered irritated at seeing his annoying ex-brothers again "ok" Michael said "oh and only blow something they both use up if they irritate me so much" Nathan added as Michael pouted "or if I tell you to" Nathan added "of course my friend" Michael said no longer pouting Nathan only had Michael call him master if they were around others that were not the Skywalker-Kenobis and for some reason Yoda, Yaddle and their son Jedi master Yodi joined them for dinner now and allowed Michael to not call Nathan master when they were alone or around them in fact Luke Caitlin and Alicia were allowed to do that as well but Alicia was having trouble not calling Siri master because when her Father abused her he had drilled in the Message respect your betters or be punished so naturally with abused kids if Alicia did not call Siri master she was afraid of Punishment another reason for the sith to be on Nathan's hit list Nathan was brought out of his thoughts when they arrived at his father's house Nathan being polite knocked on the door and a rather tired looking Grant answered the door and let them in "what have they done?" Michael asked "kept me up till 3 o clock yelling on skype" Grant answered "and Michael's here because one he would blow stuff up nonstop and I can not put the council through that even if I wanted to and two we are not putting up with them alone" Nathan said as he heard two bedroom doors open and shut "shit" Nathan swore as Liam and Josh walked past not saying anything as Lochlan came out of the study "hi guys" he said leaning against the door "you actually got him to come how did you do it?" Nathan asked his father wittily "a combination of blackmail and a mind trick" Grant answered "oh yeah Lochlan have you met my Padawan and best friend Michael Tracy?" Nathan asked "no I have not nice to meet you keeping him out of trouble" Lochlan asked Michael "HA more like me keeping him out of trouble" Nathan scoffed as they heard a "he hem" Nathan jumped and saw Liam "damn I wanted it to be Umbridge so I could kill her" Nathan muttered and Michael chuckled having heard the comment "what are they doing here?" Josh asked "I invited them" Grant replied as Nathan's Nan Lin Murdoch walked in glaring at Nathan and Michael " nice to know we're welcomed" Nathan said airily "let's go" Grant said hoping to prevent a fight "alright then" Nathan agreed as he and Michael walked outside and hopped onto their motorbikes and met them at the excelsior Nathan booked the table the waiter said their meals were for free because it was an honour to have three legendary Jedi there they all sat down and Grant asked "what are we all having?" Michael then answered "chicken parma" Nathan then said "fish and chips" Josh sneered at Nathan before ordering chicken same as liam and lin grant ordered fish and chips as well they ordered and Grant asked what the drink will be "do they have lemon lime and bitters that is not alchoholic" Nathan asked the waitress nodded and Nathan asked for that and Liam and Josh had a Coke Lin had wine the three sneakily pressed their comlinks revealing their Location to the Sith Jordan smiled from his base "It's time to wipe out Grant Murdoch prepare for battle" He ordered as their meals and drinks arrived Jordan and his inner circle were at another table and waited until their meals were finished and everybody left the room as Grant Nathan and Michael were about to exit the doors sealed they saw Lochlan fighting Liam and saw him get shot dead by Lin "NOOO!" Nathan yelled igniting his Lightsaber and went to cut the door down but Jordan and the Sith activated their light sabers and the jedi activated theirs "Michael handle the door we'll cover you" Nathan ordered as Michael nodded and began cutting the door down as Nathan and Grant fought the Sith Nathan was fighting ravage and ruin while Grant fought Septilis and Melavence Nathan had just killed ruin when Michael finished cutting the door down and arrested Liam Josh and Lin as they heard a triumphant shout "YES WE HAVE KILLED LORD DESOLOS'S ENEMY" Nathan whipped around and saw his father lie dying on the ground and the Sith disappearing "NO NO NO!" Nathan yelled running to his father "no it's to late" Grant breathed "stay with me dad stay with me come on" Nathan pleaded "Nathan I'm proud of you I forsee a time where you, your Padawan Michael Tracy, your bondmate Alicia Simpson along with three others will save the world I'm sorry I can not be with you then goodbye my son" Grant said slowly as he breathed his last "NO NO NOOOO!" Nathan yelled throwing a chair at the wall as the police arrived and grabbed Liam Josh and Lin "take them away leave the boys in mooroolbark with their mother but put the old bat in prison for the murder of Lochlan Murdoch let her rot while you two" Nathan said turning to Liam and Josh "don't waste the second chance I gave you because if I catch you both helping the Sith again my Lightsabre will be the last thing you will ever see" Michael grabbed Nathan and calmed him down enough to collect the bodies and transport them to the temple Lochlan had been a valueble ally to the Jedi after saving Mace Windu's life from a Sith Lord about to stab him in the back by picking up a fallen Sith troopers blaster and shot the Sith lord in the back of the head ever since then Mace and Lochlan could be seen laughing together at cafes or watching the AFL at the pub and Lochlan would drag Mace's drunken form to the temple and that's where Nathan and Lochlan would chat and Lochlan will say he's proud of him and his father as they drag Mace to his quarters Yoda Mace and Obi wan met them when they arrived carrying the bodies Obi wan gasped Mace sighed sadly while Yoda looked solemn "the Sith showed up" Nathan answered as Yoda called everybody in the order into the funeral hall Nathan and Michael put the bodies on two benches that rose out of the ground next to each other and covered them as the order walked in questioning looks on their faces but saw the bodies being covered and their faces changed to sorrowful looks even Grants boss and his friends from his cover job showed up along with Lochlan's principal, teachers, friends and girlfriend Alicia walked over to Nathan and took his hand and Siri stood next to Obi wan while Luke and Caitlin stood next to each other with Anakin and Padme on their other side Michael stood next to him as Mace eulogized for Lochlan and Ki-Adi eulogized for Grant because he took Grant as his padawan it was a moving service for them "farewell brave souls may the force lead you both on to the afterlife" Ki-Adi and Mace said at the end of their eulogy and the Jedi dispersed to mourn in private while Nathan walked next to his bond mate thinking of Grants last words "hmm three others" he said to himself "what?" Alicia asked "Dad's last words he said Michael Three others and the two of us will save the world" Nathan said "we'll sort it out eventually" Alicia said kissing him in the hallway everyone watched as their force bond finalized as the two continued kissing Yaddle cleared her throat and they jumped apart blushing severely "force bond formed it has" Yaddle said as the couple shuffled into Nathan's apartment and began making out on the couch. It was Halloween the spirits of the force's first show school was called off for the concert Nathan Michael Luke and Caitlin were there two hours before it started setting everything up the venue was Mooroolbark community centre and approximately 1000 people were showing up so they set the stage up outside where everybody could fit the school's canteen staff, the Jedi temple chefs and resturant owners were also there setting up food and drinks their was also lollies and other Halloween foods their. Nathan was in a leather Jacket a black shirt and Black pants Michael was wearing a suit and tuxedo Luke was wearing a pinstriped suit and Caitlin was wearing a leather jacket black shorts and a blue shirt "right any hidden explosives I should know about?" Nathan asked his Padawan while reviewing the five songs he'd sing he will be singing Already over, breathe into me and pieces by Red, Animal I have become and it's all over by three days grace with it's all over first Alicia will also sing songs during the night "no but I set up fireworks" Michael answered "did you get police permission" Alicia asked as she arrived "yes I did" Michael answered as Obi wan Anakin Siri Padme Luke Mara Leia and Han arrived as Michael and Caitlin tuned their guitars and Luke set up his drum kit "nice decorating" Han complimented dressed as captain falcon after a while the guests arrived and Michael set off a firework or two soon it's all over began to play

"_Your bottle's almost empty You know this can't go on  
Because of you My mind is always racing_

_The needles' breaking your skin  
The scar is sinking in  
And now your trip begins  
But it's all over for, it's all over_

_For you, for you  
When you're on the edge and falling off  
It's all over for you, for you  
When you're on the edge and falling off  
It's all over" _Nathan sang the first verse and chorus with an anger filled tone

"_I know what runs through your blood  
You do this all in vain  
Because of you  
My mind is always racing_

_And it gets under my skin  
To see you giving it  
And now your trip begins  
But it's all over for, it's all over_

_For you, for you  
When you're on the edge and falling off  
It's all over for you, for you  
When you're on the edge and falling off  
It's all over" _he sang the second verse and chorus voice verged on yelling

"_And_ now _you're dead inside  
Still you wonder why  
It's all over  
And now you're dead inside  
Still you wonder why  
It's all over_

_And now you're dead inside  
Still you wonder why  
When you're on the edge and falling off  
It's all over for  
(You, for you)_

_And now you're dead inside  
Still you wonder why  
When you're on the edge and falling off  
It's all over for  
(You, for you)_

_And now you're dead inside  
Still you wonder why  
It's all over"_ Nathan finished the song with a passion

The crowd instantly burst into a thunderous applause Nathan sang the rest of the songs to thunderous applause and Alicia's singing was very well received in other words she was allowed to be part of celebrate Mooroolbark's talent quest. It was now their graduation from grade 6 their had been minor attacks through out the year and the spirits of the force and Alicia had performed at many shows Obi wan and Han were the only ones available to accompany them the rest were cleaning up the debris from the recent battle of Numurkah the prime minister was being a bumbling idiot thinking she could negotiate with the Sith trying to avoid war but the war had already begun they were all on edge half way through Nathan's speech and before Luke and Michael's the doors blew open and several sith troopers ran in opening fire on anything except Merrin Liam and Josh who walked out smiling insanely sealing the room and just watching "Luke get the doors we'll cover you" Nathan ordered as he and his friends activated their Light sabers and while Luke cut the door down they destroyed the Sith Troopers as Luke finished the door and ushered everybody out soon it was only the Jedi left in the room "is that iGAH" Luke screamed as a red Light saber went through his back "LUKE NO!" Caitlin yelled running up to him "Luke come on stay with me my love stay with me" she begged but Luke touched Caitlin's face passionately before his head fell back and he breathed his last dying "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA WEAKILING!" Darth Septilis laughed evilly "RAAAGGGGGHHHHH" Caitlin screamed charging "HM fool" Ravage sneered beheading the girl with a saber throw "NOO!" Nathan Alicia and Michael yelled "oh sorry was I not supposed to do that how about you join them" Septilis sneered attacking Nathan who blocked and parried and clashed red-white met White-Black in a burst of light blades crackling and sizzling while Michael faced Ravage Alicia faced Ruin Obi wan faced Maul's clone and Han faced Anakin's clone. "Your friends were weak broken I just put them out of their misery" Ravage sneered as he clashed with Michael silver met red as Michael retorted "they were not weak they helped me burn Darth Septilis" producing an explosive he blew Ravage and Ruin to bits "thanks" a panting Alicia said to her Brother in all but blood before attacking Septilis with a kick to the head "ARRRGGHHH" Septilis groaned as his face hit the ground he turned and yelled "don't you know who I am I'm Darth Septilis bitch" he yelled "stealing Juggernaut's lines from X-men the last stand are we" Nathan tutted kicking Jordan in the head himself "GRRR RETREAT!" Jordan ordered as the Sith made a hasty and undignified Retreat Nathan and Alicia hi fived and kissed each other before the mood went solemn as they picked up the bodies and returned to the temple Yoda Padme and Anakin met them their and gasped when they saw the bodies "to the funeral hall put them" he ordered as Nathan, Alicia and Michael put the bodies on the risen benches and stood by each other the spirits of the force have officially broken up due to the deaths of Luke and Caitlin they were down a drummer and Pianist as the funeral started literally everybody from Graduation except Liam, Josh and Merrin showed up to honour two of the heroes that saved their Lives and every resident from the towns the spirits of the force had played at came to the funeral once the funeral was over Nathan, Michael and Obi wan returned to their quarters while Alicia and Siri were summoned to the council room "you wanted to see us masters" they asked "a mission for you we have" Yoda said "what is the mission?" Alicia asked "you will be posing as an aunt and niece Siri is the Aunt while you are the niece Alicia you will be enrolled at Billanook Collage to weed out any Sith supporters and stop them before they become a threat" Mace explained "what about Obi wan and Nathan?" Siri asked "you will have no contact with them at all not even to say goodbye your mission will be secret and only we will know about it but you will have no contact with us either only Yoda so I'm sorry Siri but we must elect a temporary member to take your seat for the duration of your mission" Ki-adi explained sorrowfully meaning he did not agree to that Anakin did not either Siri nodded meaning she understood "that will make the oncoming storm a time bomb and easily summoned" Alicia said dryly "you are to leave immediately you will be staying at Alicia's old house your stuff is already there now go and no stopping at Master Murdoch's and Master Kenobi's apartment's" Grant's replacement corrupt Jedi Master Kenneth Livingston said as the two bowed and walked out unintentionally meeting Nathan and Michael in the entrance hall both going to tell Luke and Caitlin's families about where their son and daughter would be buried "Alicia what's wro-" Nathan's question was cut off by the whispered words that shattered his heart to pieces and made Life did a huge dance on it "we're through goodbye master Murdoch" she whispered Tears falling closing the bond off completely "Alicia Siri no please don't go NOOOO!" Nathan screamed brokenly heard by the whole temple except Obi wan who was sitting in his daughter's arms tears falling as he felt Siri close off their bond completely the council except Kenneth sighed regretfully "what have we done?" Mace spoke everybody's thoughts except Kenneth who was smirking "finally I had my revenge against Murdoch he will fall into depression and properly kill himself now lord septilis can get Alicia very easily" Kenneth said victoriously but he was interrupted by Anakin and Ki-adi throwing the dark jedi out the window killing him "master Yoda should we call them back give the mission to someone else" Anakin asked "to late it is" Yoda sighed "I bet Kenneth was the one who gave away the location of Graduation to the Sith and then he suggested we send Alicia and Siri on this mission" Mace said "HMMM help keep Master Murdoch from killing himself you must Anakin" Yoda said "Obi wan would not kill himself because he still has Mara" Anakin said "but the question is who to give the two vacant seat to" Agen said "how about we give the permanent spot to Luke and the temporary spot to Mara" Mace's wife Depa suggested "I agree they both have proved themselves on many occasions" Anakin agreed "agreed Anakin you are to tell them of this appointment and you are allowed to tell Obi wan and Nathan that it is only a mission their bond mates are on they'll see each other again when it is over or when we decide to call them back" Mace ordered "yes master windu" Anakin said "council adjourned" Mace said dismissing them as Anakin headed for his apartment and called a family meeting dragging Nathan and Michael in as well "I have two bits of good news the first one is that Luke you have been elected to truly replace Grant on the council" Anakin said as he stopped for congratulations "and Mara since Siri and Alicia are out on a mission and sadly they can only contact Yoda you will temporarily take her place on the council" Anakin said and smiled as he saw a spark come back to Nathan's eyes but he did not smile he never would again until Alicia returned. Three years later Nathan who had changed his name to Jack was growing darker the council were watching Jack interrogate Liam and Joshua Eckersall for the reasons behind them raping Obi wan and Michael's new padawans Mikaela Gempton and Kiah Ferlazzo "why do we have to tell you?" Liam sneered Jack grabbed Liam and throttled him across the room "remember when I gave you a second chance four years ago" Jack snarled the oncoming storm beginning to show "the sith will rescu-" Josh began to say but Jack throttled him into the wall their was a reason why he was darker because when two people who share a force bond are separated it will slowly turn the male dark and then slowly kill him unless they are reunited and the force bond is reopened Alicia had been keeping it completely closed but Siri had been keeping the force bond between Obi wan and herself half closed allowing them to occasionally communicate "call them back we must" Yaddle said "I agree I read about force bonds and if Alicia does not return Jack will turn Dark and then Die" Eeth Koth said the council nodded solemnly "send masters Holmes Tii Kenobi and Allie we will" Yoda said "I think Master Gallia should come as well her bond with Siri and Alicia could help" Obi wan said "settled it is go immediately you must" Yoda said and Obi wan went to find Jack finding him outside "what is it Obi wan" Jack asked frostily "we've got a mission with Adi Shaak and Stass" Obi wan said "alright let's go get them and get this over with" Jack said impatiently and they left to collect their comrades and heading to Alicia's house being the school holidays they were both home but not at the moment "gone out for dinner back at 9 o clock Force" Shaak cursed Obi wan was checking their location through his bond with Siri "they are at Tulkeys restaurant" he said "who are" Jack said darkly "Alicia and Siri" Adi answered Jack ran off towards the wetlands and a gigantic explosion of force energy appeared their as Jack screamed in anger and need before he ran for the restaurant his Jedi team mates barely catching up arriving at the restaurant he stopped and glared at the table they sat at because their in disguise was Darth Septilis and Darth Malak II aka Pablo Jill he pulled out his Light sabre but did not ignite it he told his comrades who they really were they pulled out their Light sabers but did not ignite them Jack concentrated and the disguises melted away easily "Jedi" Pablo spat and with a very powerful force pull pulled Stass onto his red blade "NOOO!" Adi yelled attacking Pablo with Shaak "Siri get Alicia out she is your priority we'll meet back at your house" Jack ordered Siri nodded and grabbed the shocked Alicia's hand and ran out with her "we'll take him together you go in slowly on the left I'll go in slowly on the right" Jack said Obi wan nodded "I was about to say that" Obi wan said as the sith Lord attacked both blocked and parried very easily being the masters of Makeshi, Soresu and Niiman respectively blocking each strike parrying each slash and clashing with the sith Lord Jack feinted and cut Jordan's Arms off and Shaak and Adi cut Pablo's head off killing the Jedi turned traitor Jordan retreated vowing revenge "Shaak take Stass to the temple Obi wan Adi and I will continue the mission" Jack said as Shaak nodded picking up her body and returning to the temple as Jack Obi wan and Adi arrived at Alicia's house "why are you here" Alicia asked "the council says it's time for your return your mission is over" Adi explained Jack just leaned against the wall trying to control his feeling's of rage and sadness "why now?" Siri asked "that is where Jack comes in he has been growing darker less merciful" Obi wan said as Jack's darker feelings showed themselves "why did you accept the fucking mission Alicia?" Jack snarled darkly "because the council asked us to" Alicia replied staring unflinchingly at the oncoming storm "when you completely closed our bond did you just think about what it would do to me" Jack snarled again as Alicia's face turned guilty "no I did not" she said genuinely saddened she did not think about what she did would do to her bond mate "but I can not stay angry at you forever Alicia the council is not the only one wanting you back I need you to come back please come back" Jack said pleading Alicia was facing a choice either return to her bond mate and go to a new school or stay and risk Jack becoming the next Dark lord "yes I will return" she said kissing her bond mate on the nearby roof top Darth Millenius Aka a resurrected amnesia ridden Ahsoka Tano scowled she was supposed to shoot the mind control dart at Alicia influencing her to stay but for some reason she hesitated seeing Obi wan as her memories of the many missions herself Obi wan and Anakin went on but she did not recognize Anakin when she turned to actually shoot they were gone and the Jedi's presence in the house was erased the house was now a memorial once more "kriff" she swore tough it surprised her she did not even now that word but her memory self said it after their target got away in one of her memories "Millenius report" Septilis sneered "they got away master for some reason I hesitated after seeing Kenobi" She reported "HMMM did you get any flashbacks" Septilis asked "yes master" she said Septilis frowned that was not good he was going to immediately wipe them but he heard Skywalker yell in the transmission "stop sith" Millenious turned and Anakin gasped "Ahsoka" he breathed in shock "who is this Ahsoka you are talking about I am Darth Millenious" Ahsoka sneered "lady Millenious deal with this pest" Septilis sneered "yes master" Ahsoka said dutifully ending the transmission activating her light sabre "ahsoka please I do not want to fight you" Anakin pleaded but Jack snuck up on her put his fingers on her head and whispered commandingly "sleep" Ahsoka instantly fell asleep landing in Alicia's arms and Siri immediately picked her up out of her padawan's arms "nice of you to show up" Anakin said sarcastically "shut up Anakin" Obi wan replied "at least you do not have to fight her" Alicia said "true welcome back" Anakin said "thanks" she said as they entered the temple "take her to the halls of healing" Jack ordered as Siri nodded already heading there with Anakin following "why do I get the feeling that I have to earn your forgiveness again" Alicia said "correct" Jack replied "what will it involve this time last time was slavery on my own free will for the entirety of grade 3" Alicia asked "this time it will involve hypnosis animal impressions and slavery without free will for 12 months" Jack replied as the two walked to the halls of healing "so after we help Ahsoka your going to keep me under hypnosis for a year" Alicia said unfazed "exactly" Jack replied "but you will still have your abilities and memories of training so you will still be good in a fight" Jack explained "and when your shows are on you'll temporarily awaken me from my trance" Alicia said "how did you know we had new members" he asked "something's just slip through the bond" Alicia answered as they entered the halls of healing walking up to the sleeping Ahsoka "she has remembered more things than the memories she gained before she came here" Padme explained "Jordan must have wiped them" Jack said sitting in a cross legged position he entered her mind and spotted the Sith's presence around the rest of her memories he quickly stabbed the dark cloud with a shadowy blade and the cloud gave an almighty wail before dispersing as he exited Ahsoka's mind and all of her memories returned Ahsoka gasped waking up her once yellow eyes now clear blue "skyguy please tell me I'm back" She groaned and went to sit up but Padme held her down "you need to rest" she said "your back snips" Anakin said "yes welcome home knight Tano" Mace Windu said warmly "thank you master windu" Ahsoka said respectfully "right I'll leave you all to catch up Alicia and I have stuff to do" Jack said walking out Alicia following heading to Jack's quarters Jack was pulling out some hypnosis equipment "how should I hypnotize you pocket watch, Spiral, Hypnogazer, Hypno spray, Eye fixation" he said messing with some things as Alicia watched "you could bring me out and re-hypnotize me with your suggestions" she said "right" he said spraying her with Hypnospray her eyes glazed over "you are a dog" Jack said Alicia dropped on all fours and barked panting tongue out licking his leg like a dog would "woof woof" she barked but her eyes returned to normal and she stood up "hmm expected the Hypno spray to last longer" Jack muttered digging through his cupboards and pulling out a hypno Gazer and activating it in front of Alicia's eyes the nine lights entranced the girl and once he stopped the gazer Alicia's brown eyes had nine lights reflecting in her eyes. Meanwhile Septilis was using an old Sith Spell that would make the caster more powerful he finished the spell and gasped as Typhojem appeared before him "ROOOOAAAAAARRRRRRR!" It roared merging with Septilis flying high in the sky armor encasing it Jack felt it's return and entered the Archives after Snapping Alicia to herself the seven ultra shadow emeralds circled around him he closed his eyes as he entered his ultra form the Shadow Alchemist he flew up and met Typhojem head on "I am Typhojem this is mine!" he roared "then this is a world I don't want to be part of" Jack shot back shooting Shadow bursts at his gauntlets "your bursts won't stop me" He sneered shooting a laser at Jack who dodged and encased Septilis/Typhojem in a Shadowy cage sending him into space with a kick knocking off it's armor revealing Seven weak points meanwhile the Jedi watched the battle through the force Alicia praying that Jack survives "PERISH!" Typhojem roared shooting a dark energy ball at him Jack dodged again and hit Typhojem in his first weak spot with a Shadow Light sabre "ARRGGH" Typhojem roared heading closer to the sun "BURN!" he roared shooting Flames at Jack which Jack dodged burning Venus to a crisp Typhojem growled angrily as Jack hit him again over the second weakspot making it burst destroying two more from the inside leaving three weakspots "ARRRRRRRGGGGGGGHHHHH!" Septilis roared flying near the sun's gravitational pull Typhojem began shooting lasers like crazy disintergrating Mercury and sending it's remains at Jack who dodged sending it back Jack got Typhojem in a shadowy hold "AAAAAARRRRRRGGGGGGHHHHHHHHH!" Jack roared sending Typhojem into the sun "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Septilis/Typhojem roared as they were destroyed once Jack was in Earth's gravitational pull he reverted back into his Normal form Nearly dead he fell preparing for death he fell into the Council Chambers through the roof "Jack no Jack" Alicia said running forward "Alicia I did it Earth is Safe once more I love you…" Jack said as his head fell backwards the Life left him as his body slackened and the Shadows left him and entered Alicia and Jack joined Qui-gon, Tahl, Luke, Caitlin and the many who died in Septilis's attacks in the netherworld of the force. They watched his funeral Jack included watched as Alicia died a year later because within a year of the bond-mate's death the other would either take her own life or die in her sleep Alicia took her own life by destroying the last remnant of the Sith with Dioxis given the chance to use her rebreather she did not and she died peacefully joining them in the netherworld they watched as five years later Yoda and Yaddle joined them dying in their sleep they all watched as peace was restored and Coruscant was rebuilt so the entire order split into three different orders one on earth with Michael as Grandmaster one on Tython with The Kenobi's as Grandmaster and on Coruscant with Anakin Skywalker as Grandmaster Padme became the chancellor of a new republic peace had been restored to the universe thanks to the heroic Jedi.


End file.
